


Flowers & Weeds

by daydream_hobii



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS Hybrid AU, BTS fluff, F/M, M/M, Poly BTS OT7, Polyamory, bts angst, bts hybrids, bts imagines, poly bts, poly ot7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream_hobii/pseuds/daydream_hobii
Summary: | Prequel to Roses & Thorns |Summary: Before Y/n rehabilitated hybrids, she was just an average rich daughter of a well-known hybrid breeder. She was also someone who didn’t want hybrids in her life, she didn’t like how they had to have an owner when really, they were more human than animals. When the government starts threatening her, she decides to get one to make them start. That’s what changes everything.*Cross Post from @daydream-hobii on Tumblr*
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : Prequel to Roses & Thorns; Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff & Angst

 **Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook

 **Warning** : Mentions of Mental & Physical Abuse, Depression, Anxiety, and Suicidal Thoughts; High Suggestions of Smut; Future Mentions of Attempted Suicides; Read with Caution~ <3

 **Word Count** : 1,389

 **Connected Series** : Roses & Thorns

_You’ve been warned._ A message I’m used to seeing, but this was the fourth letter I’ve received. As I sat on the couch to my giant house, drinking my drink and crossing my feet as they lay across the seat, I began to contemplate what the government would do.

They wanted me to get a hybrid. Maybe even the maximum amount, as I am quite wealthy. I never liked the idea of hybrids, I just always viewed them as people with animal ears and tails, not animals who could just walk and talk like us. Now, since I was an adult living on my own with no hybrids, the government suspected that I was harboring them, which is completely illegal. 

I sighed, setting the letter from the government down. If I didn’t get one, they’d start doing homely visits. Probably watch me at my house and make sure I wasn’t doing anything…. It all sounded like a hassle…. Maybe it was a good idea to get a hybrid…. The hybrid could live on its own in my house, like we’re roommates.

I nodded my head as I came to a decision. I stood up, setting my drink down and going up the stairs to the second floor, then going up to the third floor. On the third floor was my bedroom. It was large and the only room upstairs, while the second floor had plenty more rooms. Sometimes it can be quite lonely, but it was always peaceful, quiet, as I lived outside of town. 

I got dressed before going back down to the first floor. There was also a basement to the house, one that had some more rooms that could be bedrooms, but nothing was there but a few storage boxes. I grabbed my keys, walked out the house, and locked it. I went to my car, hopping in and driving down the long driveway before making it to a main road. 

I drove as a woman on a mission. I went deep into town, where I found what I was looking for. The large sign saying Hybrid Shelter made me cringe, but this was our world. I slowly walked in, feeling slightly nervous. A nice looking woman looked up from behind the counter, smiling big.

“Hello, how can I help you?” She asked.

“I’d like to adopt a hybrid,” I said. Wasn’t that obvious? Maybe not.

“Of course! Is there a specific kind you would like?” She asked, typing on her computer. Huh, I never thought about that….

“Maybe a… big cat hybrid?” I asked, making her nod and continue to type.

“Alright, if I could see your license, I’ll take your information to start the adoption papers. The big cats are two doors down that hall,” She replied, pointing.

I began to walk down the hall to the second door, hesitating only a moment before opening it and walking in. It was loud, and only got louder when I walked in. A bunch of humans were in kennels like animals, all of them either yelling at me or trying to get my attention so I would pick them. It was extremely overwhelming, and I found myself becoming quite shy.

I slowly walked around the kennels, listening to all these people hoot and holler. It broke my heart…. I felt I was never gonna find anyone in the mess…. That’s when I saw an empty kennel at the end. Every single one was filled to capacity, why was that one empty…?

I walked down to it, peeking in. At the very back, there was a boy, maybe a little older than me. He had striped ears and a long striped tail, like a tiger. What caught my attention was that he was crying…. I placed my hand on the cage, which caught his attention. When he looked at me, his eyes shined with pain, but there was a spark. That was good enough for me.

I left, going back to the front where the lady was. She smiled brightly, handing back my license. I took it, putting it away and looking back at her.

“I see it’s your first hybrid! Always an exciting day,” She cooed, still smiling.

“I’d like to adopt the tiger hybrid in the back corner,” I said. Her smile instantly disappeared.

“He’s brand new… I’m sorry, he’s unadoptable,” She said.

“Why? Just because he’s new to the shelter doesn’t mean he can’t be adopted,” I replied. She hesitated. “Listen, he’s the only one I’d like. I’ll pay extra.”

We pulled up to my house, the tiger in my passenger seat. He had calmed down immensely, but his eyes were red and cheeks swollen. Tears no longer fell from his face, however, which was good. I got out, walking around and opening his door. He had packed his things, all of which could fit in a small plastic bag, and he held onto it tightly.

He slowly got out, his height still surprising me. I shut the door, going wide eyed when he flinched and began to tremble. I apologized, turning on my heel and walking in the front door. Taehyung had stopped trembling, but his eyes were wide and mouth open as he looked around. I shut the door, hiding my smile at his amazement.

I began to show him around the house. The living room, dining room, kitchen. The large backyard that had forests surrounding the house. I showed him the basement door, something that he wouldn’t really need to use, then I took him upstairs. I decided it may be good to have his room down the hall on the right, next to the stairs to the third floor where my bedroom is.

He followed me to it. I opened the door, showing him the large room. There was a large, full size bed against the wall, a dresser on the other wall, and a closet across from that. There was an orange rug that covered most of the floor, while the walls were a cream color.

“This is your room,” I said, looking at him and leaning on the door frame.

Taehyung sniffed, furrowing his brow and walking in. He looked around, hesitating before sitting on the bed. He looked at me, eyes wide and innocent, but there was a deep sadness to them. It hurt my heart.

“This is for me…?” He questioned. His voice was deep and gravelly, no doubt from crying. When I nodded, he continued. “I’ve never lived in a room before… just a kennel.”

My heart twinged, my smile turning into a frown. He noticed this, and seemed nervous that he said something wrong. I sighed, shaking my head.

“Well, Taehyung, you have one now…” I whispered, nodding at him. “The bathroom is across the hall and my room is up these stairs.” I pointed out the door.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Taehyung whispered, looking down. I tensed up, wincing at the term.

“No, please don’t call me Mistress,” I said, closing my eyes for just a second before reopening them.

“Oh… Okay…” Taehyung whispered, looking down. I sighed, standing up straight.

“Taehyung, I didn’t get you as a hybrid, I got you as a roommate. I don’t wish for you to call me Mistress or Master, because I’m not. I’m just Y/n. You’re just Taehyung. You can do whatever you want here, and go wherever you want. If you want to go out, all I ask is you talk to me and I will gladly take you out,” I said, biting my lip for a moment. “Just because of the laws…. I don’t want either of us in trouble….” Taehyung nodded, twiddling his thumbs nervously. 

“Thank you…” He choked out, not looking into my eyes.

“You’re welcome….” I said, nodding. “I got some pajamas, but they’re very big as I didn’t know who was coming home with me…. I can take you shopping tomorrow for clothing, and anything else you may need or want.” When he nodded and looked at me, I couldn’t help but smile softly. “Get some sleep, Taehyung. I’m sure you’re tired….”

I slowly began to shut the door, but I left a crack just in case he needed me. I went up my stairs, changing and getting into bed, not knowing that my entire life was going to change….


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre** : Prequel to Roses & Thorns; Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff & Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook

**Summary** : Before Y/n rehabilitated hybrids, she was just an average rich daughter of a well-known hybrid breeder. She was also someone who didn’t want hybrids in her life, she didn’t like how they had to have an owner when really, they were more human than animals. When the government starts threatening her, she decides to get one to make them start. That’s what changes everything.

**Warning** : Mentions of Mental & Physical Abuse, Depression, Anxiety, and Suicidal Thoughts; High Suggestions of Smut; Future Mentions of Attempted Suicides; Read with Caution~ <3

**Word Count** : 1,370

**Connected Series** : Roses & Thorns

A couple weeks after adopting Taehyung, it was rare that I ever saw him. For the first week, he was non-existent. I was so worried, I’d start bringing his food up to his room and setting it in front of the door.

Slowly, I’d see him examining rooms, but he’d become so frightened when he’d see me, he’d run back to his room. This morning was no different, I was making breakfast in my pajamas, making sure to set Taehyung’s on a tray for his room. When I turned, I jumped, looking at the tiger hybrid. I scolded myself, watching his nervous appearance. I expected him to run away, but he didn’t…. I smiled softly, pushing his tray across the island for him and turning back.

I continued to make my own breakfast, smiling when I heard the scuffle of a chair moving. He was staying with me…. I finished my own plate, turning and watching him slowly eat his food. I set my plate down, beginning to eat in silence. If he wanted to talk to me, I’m sure he would. It wasn’t long before he opened his mouth.

“Why are you alone…?” He whispered, making me look at him. His voice was hoarse, he hadn’t talked in a while.

“Well, I’m too young,” I replied with a smile. “I haven’t really met anyone to be with, so here I am….”

“How… how do you have this house?” He asked, slightly louder. His tail twitched behind him, eyes filled with curiosity, but also guard.

“Well,” I started, frowning. “My father was an incredibly rich man. An incredibly horrid man…. He started a bank account for me when I was younger, and it all became mine when I turned 18.”

“Oh…” He whispered, looking back down at his food and eating.

“Do you like your room?” I asked, making him look at me. “Everything is alright, right…?”

“Oh, yes,” He replied, again, a bit louder than before. “It’s all so wonderful Mistress… eh… I mean, Y/n.” He flashed an extremely small smile, before looking at his plate shyly.

“Would you like to go shopping…?” I asked, making him look up from his eyelashes, surprised. “I mean… I know you don’t have a lot, and you don’t have much clothing. I could take you to the Hybrid Outlet Mall…?”

“Um… sure,” He whispered. “Miss?” I moved my head to the side, looking at him as he looked up, straight in the face. “Why are you being so nice to me?” This was the most confident thing he’s said to me, and it caught me off guard.

“Why wouldn’t I be…?” I replied, making him frown. “Taehyung, I see you as a person. I see you as my equal, not my pet. This world is a dark place where no one is kind to one another, and I don’t intend to do you any harm.”

We continued to eat in silence, and once we finished, he stood to take his plate to the sink. He cautiously took my plate, washing both plates and placing them in the dishwasher. I thanked him, and we stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, staring at each other.

“I’ve never had a bed,” He admitted, looking towards the entrance of the kitchen, which led to the living room. “I’ve never even had a room…. The bed was… weird on my back for a bit. I don’t think I was used to it…. I have never slept as good as I do here in my life….”

I seemed frozen, stunned that he opened up so much. It showed me a little flash of his life, and my heart broke for him. What on Earth had he gone through…? I sighed, nodding my head and turning, grabbing my keys. He wore pajamas, which were much nicer than his clothing, and decided to wear them. We walked out the door, going to my car and getting in to go to the mall.

We first went into the hybrid accessories store, where we bought a collar and leash. I let him pick his colors, as well as what seemed most comfortable. The law required he be on a leash unless in an off leash hybrid park, how absurd. I was surprised to see him choose grey, but I bought them. I carefully clipped it onto him, his skin flinched under my soft touch, making me frown.

We went to a multitude of stores, and I saw multiple hybrids of all kinds. There were very few who looked happy, maybe three or four, the rest looked like… robots…. My heart was heavy as I hadn’t been in a hybrid mall since I was young. 

Every store we were in, Taehyung would get so excited. I could tell he was holding himself back, but a little glimpse in his eyes showed just how thrilled he was. He would pick so many clothes, and try them on and show me. I giggled at his reactions, some were perfect, some were a definite no. I noticed he was a very tasteful and fashionable person, he loved so many name brands, and I was happy to provide them.

Once we were all finished, we each carried multiple bags. They were filled with all sorts of things, clothing, toys, decorations, posters. Everything! As we began walking to my car, his mood seemed to shift. He was tense, almost nervous. I felt his hand brush mine a couple times and, eventually, his pinky latched with my own. I smile to myself, not fully holding his hand as to let him breathe. He was still so nervous, I didn’t want to ruin any progress he may have. 

Taehyung stopped at a store, staring in the window with almost heart eyes. I stopped, looking at him confused before following his gaze. It was an incredibly fancy laptop, one that was a lot of money. It looked like a gaming laptop, making me move my head to the side. I let go of his leash, telling him to wait. I went inside, quickly bought it, and walked back out with the box. Others seemed to be staring at him, and us, awkwardly. I bit my lip, I shouldn’t have left him…. He was too stunned to care, however, and stared at me in shock. I smiled, grabbing his leash once more and walking out and to my car, where we returned home.

Later, we were in his room together, and I was hanging up his clothes. He was decorating his room with everything he had gotten, and had his fancy laptop box on the desk saved for last. I hadn’t seen him this happy yet, and it filled my heart with joy. He was so sweet, and excitable, it was such a nice side to see.

“Alright, looks like we’re all done,” I said with the flash of a smile. He nodded, sitting on his bed. “I’m exhausted, I think I’m going to go to bed, okay?”

“Okay,” He replied. “Can I set up my laptop…?”

“Tae, you don’t need to ask my permission,” I said with a smile. “You can do whatever you like in the home. You’re safe here.” He nodded, making me smile.

I walked to the door, opening it and walking out, but before I closed it, he called my name. I turned to him, looking at him curiously. He hesitated, before flashed a small smile.

“Thank you…” He whispered, only making me smile large. “for everything.”

“You’re welcome, Tae,” I whispered back. “Now, get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

I shut the door, walking up to my bedroom. I bit my lip, noticing I had a bubbly feeling in my heart. I didn’t expect to feel this way with a hybrid, but a realization was rolling through my brain. Taehyung was so broken, so sad, so alone… and now, he’s safe. I wanted to help more hybrids, I wanted to save them. That’s what my life purpose is, I just know it. With this in mind, I finished my nightly routine, crawling into bed. I planned on doing my research tomorrow, to understand the length I could do to help hybrids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre** : Prequel to Roses & Thorns; Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff & Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook

**Summary** : Before Y/n rehabilitated hybrids, she was just an average rich daughter of a well-known hybrid breeder. She was also someone who didn’t want hybrids in her life, she didn’t like how they had to have an owner when really, they were more human than animals. When the government starts threatening her, she decides to get one to make them start. That’s what changes everything.

**Warning** : Mentions of Mental & Physical Abuse, Depression, Anxiety, and Suicidal Thoughts; High Suggestions of Smut; Future Mentions of Attempted Suicides; Read with Caution~ <3 **This Chapter in Particular has Strong Mentions of Abuse, Please Read with Caution.**

**Word Count** : 1,370

**Connected Series** : Roses & Thorns

I’ve had Taehyung for almost a year. As each month passed, he became more and more open with me. We both were learning the extent of how I could help hybrids, and I had come to find a private organization in the rehabilitated states that look for people to sneak them over. When I told Taehyung, if he wanted, he could go, he was very against the idea. Something about being my partner, through and through.

Now, with time going by, we have a total of nine hybrids in our home. Some from hybrid fights, others from auctions that I didn’t know existed, some from shelters. I slowly was learning the ropes, and I was growing more angry with how awful hybrid’s lives were here… so I knew I needed to do this.

It was the afternoon, close to evening, and there was another auction I was going to tonight, much to Taehyung’s dismay. I was dressed in a long, elegant dress and a masquerade mask. Each time, I’d dress in something different. These auctions were all anonymous, but I didn’t want any sort of exposure to come to me.

“Y/n, I just feel we have too many,” Taehyung said, sitting on my bed criss cross. His tail twitched nervously behind him.

“Tae, we said ten was our limit at a time,” I replied. “Plus, there could be someone who really needs us.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Taehyung whispered, looking at his lap. I sighed, walking over and kissing the top of his head gently, causing him to look up at me.

“Listen, if I think it’s too risky, I’ll come home,” I replied. “This group leaves us in a couple weeks. We’ll be okay.”

“Alright…” He mumbled, sighing. “I’ll have my phone on me. I’ll wait for you to come home.”

“You know how late these things run,” I replied, grabbing my purse. “If you fall asleep, that’s okay.”

“Be safe, Y/n,” He whispered, standing and walking over, following me down the stairs and outside. We passed a couple more hybrids wandering, looking nervous of me leaving.

“I promise, I will,” I replied, pecking his cheek and getting into my car, driving away.

The auction was incredibly bland. Like everything, hybrids would come up, get auctioned off, and their new owners would either leave or stay for more. My chest hurt at all the faces, ones that I so desperately wanted to rescue, but… I couldn’t save them all.

I thought of all the hybrids I currently had. I have Tae, of course, but I also had an Elephant, Salamander, Lion, German Shepherd, Tabby Cat, Persian Cat, Flamingo, and even a Horse hybrid. They were vastly different, and I had to change up quite a bit for them all. I have plenty of bedrooms, but I changed one to be a sun room for any reptiles, an aquarium-like room for any underwater hybrids I may come across. It was all so much.

Every hybrid was so different. The Elephant and Salamander were pretty open and friendly, but the cats were secluded. Panicked easily. The Horse was mute, he never spoke, but Taehyung told me that the horse wrote him a bit of his past…. It was the worst I’ve heard…. The German Shepherd could be quite hostile, but as time went on, he calmed immensely. The Lion was kind of cocky, like he thought so highly of himself, but I don’t believe he means any harm. It’s like a defense mechanism. The Flamingo loved the pool, and I’d find her sleeping in the chairs sometimes, so I put out a bench with blankets and pillows in case she wanted to stay out there.

My attention was taken by a new hybrid, teeth gritted and in some sort of handcuffs. It was wooden, running across his shoulders, holding his two hands and neck. Everyone gasped, but my eyes sparked seeing him. He was a wolf hybrid, one named Namjoon. They’d electrocute him every now and then, making him holler, and making me wince.

The bidding began, and I was sure to be the first. People didn’t want him, he was aggressive looking, but one man seemed unbreakable with his bidding. I clenched my teeth, going higher with my bid. 

“500,000,” The man shouted. I stood up, walking towards the stage.

“One million,” I said, making everyone gasp. The wolf stared at me, a mixture of a glare and shock in his eyes.

“Sold!” The auctioneer stated, smirking. “You’ve got a handful, little lady. Just pay at the front, and they’ll bring him out.”

I nodded, twisting and walking to the front where I gave a million dollars. I winced at the transaction, but knew that this hybrid was worth it. He deserved happiness, I felt it. I stood in the lobby, waiting patiently for them to bring Namjoon out. When they did, he was handcuffed, making me squint my eyes. He had on a sort of muzzle as well, making me glare at the gentlemen. I’d never seen anything like this….

“Listen, lady,” The guard said. “He’s hostile. He’ll bite and scratch. I highly suggest you keep these on him until your home, and even then, lock him away until you want to play with him.” The other man snickered, making me almost lose my composure. 

“Thanks,” I said, snatching the key and chain, walking out with the new hybrid, who remained silent. We got to my car, where I opened my passenger door. He blinked, giving me the side eye before sitting in it. I shut it, getting in and driving away. 

Once we were home, I turned off the ignition. The light in the living room was on, making me think Taehyung stayed up. I turned to the new hybrid, but he didn’t look at me. He was silent the entire way.

“Listen,” I started, making him tense up. “I have other hybrids here. If I take these off you, you have to promise you won’t harm me or the others, got it?” I was firm - sometimes, I had to be for the safety of the others. He looked at me, his pupils dilated. He growled low, making me glare at him. He paused, thinking to himself before nodding.

I leaned over, cautiously taking off his cuffs, then his muzzle. He seemed to be contemplating something, which made me slightly nervous. Before he could do anything, I got out of the car, coming around and opening his.

“Let me take you to your room. It’s late, and I’m sure you want to sleep,” I said, making him stare at me with hard eyes, the glint of surprise in them.

Namjoon got out of the car, following me to the front door and walking in. He looked around, smelling the air. His tail was matted, but still stiff. I hoped he smelt the calmness of my home that they all smelled. I spotted Taehyung on the couch, asleep. I giggled, walking over and kneeling in front of him. I pushed the hair out of his eyes, making him huff.

“Tae, sweetie, time for bed,” I whispered. His eyes fluttered open, a small smile playing at his lips as he stood up, nodding.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” He replied, kissing my cheek before looking at Namjoon. He stiffened slightly, staring at the wolf who stared back.

“Tae, this is Namjoon,” I said, looking between them.

“Hi,” Taehyung said, eyeing the hybrid who began to glare. “I’m going to bed, Y/n. See you in the morning.” He pecked my head before passing the new member, glaring softly before going upstairs.

“Let me show you your room,” I told Namjoon, climbing the stairs. 

I passed many rooms, some which were open, revealing the sleeping hybrids. I smiled as I passed, seeing how peaceful they all were. Namjoon seemed to be examining them as well. I stopped at the one next to Taehyung’s, opening the door to reveal a medium sized room, with all important furniture.

“This is your room. You may do whatever you like with it,” I said, turning to him. “My room is just up the stairs there, but if you need anything and can’t find me, talk to Taehyung. His room is next to yours.” I pointed to each, but the hybrid kept his eyes on me. “My office is just downstairs. Please, when you wake up, come to my office and we’ll talk.”

We stood there awkwardly for a few moments, his eyes staring down at me. I stood my ground, wondering if he was testing for weakness. He eventually nodded, going into his room with his items and sitting on the bed. I nodded back, grabbing his door and shutting it, sighing in relief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre** : Prequel to Roses & Thorns; Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff & Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook

**Summary** : Before Y/n rehabilitated hybrids, she was just an average rich daughter of a well-known hybrid breeder. She was also someone who didn’t want hybrids in her life, she didn’t like how they had to have an owner when really, they were more human than animals. When the government starts threatening her, she decides to get one to make them start. That’s what changes everything.

**Warning** : Mentions of Mental & Physical Abuse, Depression, Anxiety, and Suicidal Thoughts; High Suggestions of Smut; Future Mentions of Attempted Suicides; Read with Caution~ <3 **This Chapter in Particular has Strong Mentions of Bullying, Old Scars, Abuse; Please Read with Caution.**

**Word Count** : 1,220

**Connected Series** : Roses & Thorns

I was sitting in my office the next morning, working on my computer and messaging back and forth to my bosses in the rehabilitated states. We were making plans to get them across, using a bunch of code. No one said this was going to be easy….

This would be my third run. The last two were with three hybrids each, and they were both terrifying, so this time was going to be huge. Nine hybrids crossing to the rehabilitated states? This would be dangerous….

My thoughts were interrupted when Namjoon entered. It was almost lunch, but I knew he’d been up for a while. He didn’t hesitate, but had the same hard eyes as the night before. I nodded to the chair in front of me, causing him to come and sit.

“Did you sleep well?” I asked, continuing to type on my computer. No answer. “Well, I wanted to talk to you about what this is.” Again, no answer, just a stare. “I’m not your owner. My name is Y/n, and I expect you to call me by that, nothing else. I take hybrids to the rehabilitated states. I’d like to take you there as well.”

“Wait,” He spoke, making me look at him, eyebrows raised. “this is all a job?”

“Not necessarily,” I replied, fully facing him and clasping my hands together, resting them on the desk. “Taehyung is my hybrid, legally, and he stays with me.”

“So he’s your pet?” Namjoon asked with a scoff.

“No,” I replied. “He’s my friend and roommate. Namjoon, you aren’t animals to me. You’re all humans.”

“More like freaks,” Namjoon replied, leaning back and crossing his arms, an amused look on his face. “We aren’t humans.”

“You’re more human than animal,” I retorted, feeling frustration bubble through me. “Listen, Namjoon. All I ask is you do not harm anyone here. We leave in two weeks to cross the borders.”

“Oh, do you think I’ll hurt someone?” He asked, leaning forward. His hands were placed on my desk, his smirk flashing his sharp canines. I stared at him, feeling a mixture of emotions.

“Y/n,” Taehyung’s voice sounded, making us both look. He was at the door, glaring hard at Namjoon. This was a new side to him, one that I hadn’t seen before: protectiveness. “Are you finished?”

“About,” I replied, watching him come in. Namjoon smirked at the tiger, turning back to me and sitting in his chair. “Other than that rule, you can do whatever you like here. There’s a pool out back, with some thick forestry. There’s a library just across the hall.”

“Alright,” He said, standing and looking at Taehyung. They both stood off, staring at each other, Taehyung glaring and Namjoon smirking. They were almost equal in height, Namjoon being just a smidge taller. “See you.”

Once he left, I let out a sigh of relief, taking off my glasses and rubbing my eyes. Taehyung growled towards the door, sitting in the chair opposite from me and watching me.

“What’s his issue?” Taehyung growled out. I shrugged.

“I’m not too sure,” I replied, crossing my arms and resting them on my desk. “When he was on stage, he had a wooden bar on his shoulders holding him. They kept electrocuting him, saying he was hostile.”

“Hmph,” Taehyung scoffed. “You must’ve seen something in him, huh?”

“Yeah,” I replied, smiling softly. “I saw someone who didn’t deserve to be hurt anymore.”

“Well, your heart is far too big for this world,” Taehyung said, smiling softly. “Lunch is almost ready. Come down when you’re hungry.”

“Perfect,” I said. “I’ll be down soon. Let me just finish these emails.”

Once he left, I bit my lip, a small panic in my heart. Would he really try and hurt someone? Surely not, right? I shook my head, getting rid of the thought to focus on my work. Nonetheless, he’d be gone soon, so it’d all be alright.

A few days after getting Namjoon, I’d had complaints from the others of his bullying, making me sigh. Anytime I’d talk to him about it, he’d change the subject or start bullying me, I didn’t know what to do.

Tonight, I was taking everyone’s laundry to their rooms, hanging them up. The hybrids were outside having a bonfire, which I told them I’d join once I finished. The last one was Namjoon, who I took shopping for some clothing. He had a lot of plain colors: black, white, and grey. I opened his doors, freezing to see him.

I expected him to be in the library, where he always is. His back was facing me, and he was shirtless, basketball shorts on. He turned his head to see me, smirking before returning to his business. I took a moment to look at him. His back looked strong, but it was covered in scars. Some of my research included types of scars. This looked like a mixture of whips, knives, and even an electric prod.

Namjoon faced me, lifting his head slightly, a grin still on his lips. He knew I was staring, but I didn’t care. He had abs, pecks even. Again, scars covered him, some fresh from the auction. I frowned, looking up at him before walking in, putting the clothing in his closet.

“Like what you see?” He asked once I finished, making me turn to look at him. He remained shirtless, a cocky look on his face.

“Well, I will admit you have a nice body,” I started, making his smile grow. “but I’m more focused on those wounds there. I don’t want them to get infected.” This triggered something in him, and his eyes got dark, his smile disappearing.

“That’s none of your business,” Namjoon said, picking up a shirt and putting it on.

“Namjoon,” I whispered. “Listen, I won’t force you, but there’s a first aid kit in the bathroom if you’d like to clean it.” I began to walk out, pausing and looking at him. “We’re having a bonfire outside, if you’d like to join.” With that, I left.

Outside, I was clapping and laughing at everyone dancing and laughing. Everyone was outside except Namjoon, and they were all smiling. It was the first time they were all calm, and free. Some danced alone, others danced with partners.

Taehyung saw me sitting, walking over and holding his hands out. I shook my head, but he began to pout. I rolled my eyes, grabbing his hands and letting him take me into the grass. He twirled me, and we danced together and laughed.

He spun me every now and then, and we really just danced like fools. I laughed, letting the stress I felt drift away. Taehyung held me close, spinning us and moving with the beat. He spun me away, making me stop and look towards the house. I spotted Namjoon at the door, leaning on the frame and watching us. His face was blank, but his eyes were soft. He had been staring at Taehyung and I.

Once he spotted me, his hard exterior came back. He glared, rolling his eyes and going back inside. I still smiled, because I knew I had just seen a slip of exposure - a slip of softness. Taehyung came over, and we all continued to dance the night away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre** : Prequel to Roses & Thorns; Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff & Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook

**Summary** : Before Y/n rehabilitated hybrids, she was just an average rich daughter of a well-known hybrid breeder. She was also someone who didn’t want hybrids in her life, she didn’t like how they had to have an owner when really, they were more human than animals. When the government starts threatening her, she decides to get one to make them start. That’s what changes everything.

**Warning** : Mentions of Mental & Physical Abuse, Depression, Anxiety, and Suicidal Thoughts; High Suggestions of Smut; Future Mentions of Attempted Suicides; Read with Caution~ <3 **This Chapter in Particular has Slight Mentions of Bullying, Please Read with Caution!**

**Word Count** : 1,054

**Connected Series** : Roses & Thorns

Weeks passed, and it was officially the night before freedom. The hybrids were so excited to be rehabilitated, they were antsy all day. I had been preparing all day, just like I will tomorrow. We do it at night, it’s easier to go unseen. 

I was in the library, putting away a number of books. The elephant and salamander were sitting at one of the tables, chatting quietly and reading. I heard a low growl, making me gulp. For the past week, Namjoon has been meaner, so I could feel fear crawl through my veins, but the small glimpses of softness he’s shown also made my heart swell with love.

I listened to the elephant and salamander leave, and chose not to acknowledge Namjoon. I could tell he was behind me, watching. He’d been pretty distant the past couple days, not coming out of his room, but I guess it was only a matter of time.

“I’m leaving tomorrow, with the others,” He growled, ears twitching once I looked at him.

“That’s your choice,” I replied, grabbing a couple books and turning away to put them up. “Namjoon, I hope you have a wonderful life, much better than the one you had here.”

There it was again, a softness to his eyes that almost no one could see but me. I knew Taehyung saw it a couple of times with him, but no one else had. Namjoon huffed, growling low and twisting around, stomping out the door. Well, not before he pushed over a stack of books, making me glare and walk over.

“He seemed angry,” A voice sounded, making me look to see Taehyung bend down and help me pick them up.

“I literally just told him that I hope he has a wonderful life,” I complained, huffing. “I’ve gotten through to every single hybrid that has been through here except him.”

“Y/n,” Taehyung said, frowning and standing with the books. “You won’t be able to get through all of them. We’ve all got very heartbreaking pasts…. Just think, it’s so fortunate that this hasn’t happened until now.” I sighed, putting the books on the table.

“You’re right, you’re right,” I mumbled, smirking at him. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“Well,” Taehyung replied, rolling his eyes. “Get to sleep, okay? You’ve got a big day tomorrow, and tomorrow night.”

“Alright, alright,” I replied, rolling my eyes. “It’s gonna be just us two again.”

“You’re right there,” Taehyung replied with a flash of a smile. “Night, Y/n.” 

“Night, TaeTae,” I whispered, kissing his cheek before leaving him.

I knew the night would be long, and hard. It always was the night before an escape. I tossed and turned, the sleeping pill I took not working. I sighed, laying and facing towards my window, looking outside and at the moon. 

I listened to my bedroom door open and close, someone tiptoeing into my room. I knew Taehyung was just as nervous as me, maybe he couldn’t sleep? I felt the bed sink behind me, a tap hitting my shoulder. I yawned, turning around to see Namjoon laying in my bed, on top of the blanket. I blinked, rubbing my eyes in case I was seeing things, but I wasn’t.

“Namjoon, are you alright?” I whispered, concerned.

“I don’t want to leave you,” He whispered. My heart rate became faster, but I stayed silent. “I’m so sorry for how I treated you…. I just wasn’t used to a human being nice to me…. I know these aren’t excuses but… I think I was scared of you….”

“Why?” I asked, furrowing my brow in confusion.

“Because I fell in love with you…” He whispered again, not meeting my eyes. My heart felt ready to burst, I didn’t know what to say.

“Namjoon,” I started, but hesitated. How should I go about this…? “You’re always welcome to stay with me…. I know you’ve worked hard to push me away, but I’ve seen those small moments that you look… happy.”

“I’m scared,” He whispered, looking up to me with sad eyes. “I don’t want to be hurt….”

“Namjoon,” I replied, moving closer to him. I placed my hand on his cheek, kissing his forehead gently before pulling away. “I’ll make sure no one hurts you ever again.”

We both had fallen asleep in my bed, and when we woke up, we were entangled in each other. I blushed, pushing away and standing. Namjoon grumbled, eyes fluttering open. He seemed surprised, and embarrassed, so he closed his eyes once more.

“Morning,” Namjoon mumbled.

“It’s afternoon,” I replied, going to my closet to change. “I need to make sure everyone’s getting ready to leave.”

We were silent as I walked around my room, grabbing things I needed to take to my office. Namjoon was on his elbows, watching me. It looked like he wanted to ask me something, he looked hesitant almost.

“I meant what I said,” I told him with a small smile. “You can stay here. I know Tae and I would be really happy for you to stay….”

“I… don’t know,” He replied. It was odd to see him so nervous.

“Well, you have plenty of time to think about it,” I replied. “I’ll be in my office until it’s time to leave, okay?”

Namjoon nodded, and I took my leave, going down two flights of stairs and into my office, when I began to prepare for the night. I emailed back and forth between the people who were to meet at the arrival point, as well as prepared housing for the hybrids.

By the time I looked out my window, the sun had gone down. It’d easily been hours, and was around ten o’clock. We’d leave at midnight, so I decided to go out of the office and spend time with the hybrids before they left. When I opened my door, I was surprised to see Namjoon waiting there, hand in a fist like he was about to knock.

“Oh, hey, hi,” Namjoon rambled, putting his hand down and blushing softly. This was such a weird mood change, but I wasn’t complaining.

“Hey,” I replied with a small smile. “Did… you pack?”

“No…” Namjoon replied. “I’d like to stay… with you….” I smiled softly, nodding my head.

“Alright,” I replied. “Welcome to the family.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre** : Prequel to Roses & Thorns; Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff & Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook

**Summary** : Before Y/n rehabilitated hybrids, she was just an average rich daughter of a well-known hybrid breeder. She was also someone who didn’t want hybrids in her life, she didn’t like how they had to have an owner when really, they were more human than animals. When the government starts threatening her, she decides to get one to make them start. That’s what changes everything.

**Warning** : Mentions of Mental & Physical Abuse, Depression, Anxiety, and Suicidal Thoughts; High Suggestions of Smut; Future Mentions of Attempted Suicides; Read with Caution~ <3 **This Chapter in Particular has Strong Mentions of Abuse, Parental Abuse, Trauma, Screaming; Please Read with Caution!**

**Word Count** : 1,425

**Connected Series** : Roses & Thorns

A month since Namjoon had joined us, he was a different person entirely. He was so bubbly and sweet, it was intoxicating. There were some things that would still trigger him, but it’s to be expected. Shortly after everyone had left, we began a relationship, and not even a week into it, Taehyung wanted in.

So, here we were, a throuple just taking it day by day. Since Namjoon was such a large purchase, and so risky, my bosses told me I had to go underground for a while. I tried to argue, but they were right, it would’ve been too risky. So, we all just decided to enjoy each other’s presence and learn more about each other.

It was dinner, and we were sitting outside eating. The sun had begun to set, but we all had lanterns on around us so it was dark. I listened to Taehyung and Namjoon joke around, laughing and having a good time.

“You know,” Namjoon said, taking a drink of his water before continuing. “I feel I should tell you about my past, what happened to me.”

“Are you sure?” I asked, concerned. He nodded.

“I want to be an open book with you two,” He responded. “So, I’ll begin at the beginning, I guess…. My first owner wasn’t all that bad, he let me off on a lot of things… but he had passed away…. That’s when it got bad.” He got quiet, as did we. “Each owner seemed to be worse than the last…. The scars are from all of them.”

“Joonie,” I whispered, reaching across and holding his hand.

“One in particular actually liked to use different things… experiment,” Namjoon said, sighing. “I finally ran away, as far as I could…. I ended up here, and got caught. That’s when you found me. I won’t go into detail, it’s too… gruesome.”

“We won’t force you,” I replied with a soft smile.

“No matter how many times I’d give my owners love, they wouldn’t give it to me…” Taehyung whispered, making me look at him and frown. I still didn’t know a lot about his story. “They’d just… use me. Neglect me. Anything to hurt my soul…. It worked. The last owner I had just got bored and tired of me, and I really thought she’d be the last one. She was kind of nice… but I was wrong. She took me to the shelter.” Namjoon grabbed his hand. They both continued to compare their stories, and I felt my heart sink. I looked down at my lap, biting my lip.

“My dad was abusive,” I mumbled, making them stop talking. I looked up to show a small smile at them as they stared. “He… was a hybrid breeder. He’d sell them off, that’s how I have so much money. My mom stopped him a lot, but when she died, he got really mean….” They were silent, so I continued. “It was only when I became older that he decided he didn’t want me to have his money, but it was too late with the account he made. As I grew older, the more I got. I haven’t talked to my dad in years….” We all sat in silence, and I leaned forward, grabbing my drink and lifting it up to them. “We all are broken people.” I took a drink as they nodded, taking drinks of their own.

“That’s why you’re so understanding,” Taehyung whispered, making me nod. “You’ve been through similar situations.”

“I like to think I’m helping people like I helped myself,” I responded. “Honestly, if you would’ve told me five years ago I’d be saving hybrids and dating two incredibly handsome ones, I’d say you were lying.” They smiled at me as I leaned over, pecking their lips. My phone began to ring, and I looked down with a furrowed brow. It was a partner I had here, one that was doing the same thing as me.

“Hello?” I questioned, putting it to my ear. I flinched at some screaming, ones that weren’t his own.

“Y/n, thank god, listen, I messed up,” He said loudly.

“What?” I questioned again, standing up and walking a little further away as Namjoon and Taehyung looked at each other in concern.

“Look, I saved a hybrid because I couldn’t just leave him, but I have too many, and, Jesus, Y/n, he won’t stop screaming! I don’t know what to do,” He said.

“Alright, alright. I’m on my way,” I said, hanging up. I turned back to the two boys who were now standing in front of me. “Sorry, boys, but it seems I’ve got an emergency case.” I began walking to the front as they followed me. I grabbed my keys and put on my shoes.

“Want us to come?” Namjoon asked, protectively. I shook my head, flashing a small smile.

“It’s alright, baby,” I replied, leaning up and kissing his cheek before doing the same to Taehyung. “Go to bed, I’ll be home as soon as I can.” With that, I walked out the door and to my car, getting in and driving off.

When I pulled up to the large house located in the middle of the woods, I saw some hybrids outside, covering their ears with panicked looks on their faces. I got out, running over as they all flinched, looking up at me.

“Is everyone alright?” I asked. They nodded, and I listened to the screams. I ran inside, following the screams to the basement. When I walked in, I saw my partner kneeling down, trying to calm the hybrid down. 

I was shocked to see this new hybrid. He was beaten badly, and topless. I saw gashes across his chest, ones that bleed a lot, his entire front red. It looked like he was an Alpaca hybrid and, from his screams, he was traumatized. He covered his ears, cowering in the corner.

“I don’t know what to do, I…” My partner said, standing and looking at me.

“Alright, go upstairs, take care of your hybrids,” I said, pushing him gently towards the door. He looked at me, eyes wide with panic.

“What do you think is wrong?” He asked.

“I think it’s because you’re a human man,” I replied, eyes wide and nerves frazzled from the loud noise. “Now go.” With that, he left. I kept the door open, as to show him I wasn’t closing him off. He continued to scream, not looking at me.

I went a little closer, sitting on the floor. He caught my eyes and his screams abruptly stopped. His eyes were wide, tears rolling down them as he stared. His ears twitched curiously, his body trembling as he stared at me. 

“Alright, you’re a bit calmer,” I said in a quiet, gentle voice. “My name is Y/n, are you okay?” The boy stared at me, shaking his head and gulping. “Alright, I’m not here to hurt you…. What’s your name?” Again, he shook his head quickly, making me nod. “Okay, okay, I won’t press you…. Listen, I know you’re scared here, would you like to come home with me?” The boy paused, moving his hands slightly so I saw his entire face. I watched him nod slowly, making me nod my own head.

He stood up, and I carefully went over, watching him flinch and step back. I put my hands up in defense, showing him I was no enemy. He still trembled, but he allowed me to help him keep his head down. I quickly took him upstairs and out, avoiding all hybrids as well as my partner. I put him into the backseat of my car, watching him curl up the furthest away from me.

“Alright, we’ll leave in just a few minutes, I have to talk to my partner really quick, I’ll be right back,” I said. He watched me, nodding his head. I shut the door as quietly as I could, turning around and walking to where my partner stood in his doorway.

“You okay?” He asked.

“I should ask you that,” I replied, flashing a small smile. “What’s his name?”

“Seokjin,” He replied. “I bought him at the slave trade, I didn’t know he’d freak out so much….”

“Email me his files, I’ll send you the money you paid for him,” I said, watching him nod. “I’ll let you know how his progress is. Stay safe.”

“You too,” He replied. I turned around, walking to my car and hopping in before driving away, heading towards my house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre** : Prequel to Roses & Thorns; Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff & Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook

**Summary** : Before Y/n rehabilitated hybrids, she was just an average rich daughter of a well-known hybrid breeder. She was also someone who didn’t want hybrids in her life, she didn’t like how they had to have an owner when really, they were more human than animals. When the government starts threatening her, she decides to get one to make them start. That’s what changes everything.

**Warning** : Mentions of Mental & Physical Abuse, Depression, Anxiety, and Suicidal Thoughts; High Suggestions of Smut; Future Mentions of Attempted Suicides; Read with Caution~ <3 **This Chapter in Particular Mentions Medical Issues, as well as Cleaning Wounds. Read with Caution. <3**

**Word Count** : 1,500

**Connected Series** : Roses & Thorns

Seokjin sat on my couch, legs crossed and eyes flicking around the room. It was closing in on two in the morning, and I figured my two boys were asleep in my bed. I walked to the bathroom, returning with some medical supplies. He whined slightly at them, frowning and more tears falling.

“Hey, I just need to clean the wounds,” I said, gently. “I don’t want to get them infected…. It’s going to sting, okay?” Seokjin watched me, nodding his head. I took a deep breath, pouring the hydrogen peroxide on his chest. He let out a loud scream, making me flinch as I placed a large towel over him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” I looked up at him with sad eyes, watching his tears fall as he bit his lip. “Alright, alright, it’s okay….”

He nodded, pulling his lips between his teeth as he breathed air in through his nose, eyes slamming shut. I pulled the towel away, the blood that was on his chest coming off so I could see the full extent of his injuries… they were bad.

“Honey, I have to do your back,” I said, making him whimper. “Let me get you a rag to bite on, okay?” Again, he only nodded. I ran to the bathroom, jumping when I saw Namjoon and Taehyung sitting on the stairs, looking concerned.

“Everything okay?” Namjoon asked, eyeing the blood that ran across my shirt.

“No,” I whispered. “He’s hurt bad, and he won’t talk…. I want you two to go back to my room, he needs to get some sleep and I don’t know how he’ll react to you two.”

“Okay…” Taehyung answered, frowning. “Be careful, okay?”

“Promise,” I whispered back, going into the bathroom and grabbing a washcloth, running back over to Seokjin. I wrapped it up, holding it straight and watching him bite on it and turn around. It was just as bad as his front…. “Alright, 3, 2, 1.” I poured it, listening to his muffled screaming in the cloth. I placed a new towel on it, frowning as I listened to his screams slow down. “Okay, alright, we’re done.”

I took away the towel, showing him the bandage. I began wrapping it around his entire torso, covering every inch of wound he had. By the end of it, I could only see his shoulders and arms. I let out a shaky breath, nodding my head.

“Are you tired?” I whispered. His eyes fluttered up to me, nodding his head. “Follow me, I’ll show you your room.” I stood, watching him stand as well and follow me up the stairs. 

I put him across from Namjoon, the second door on the right from the large staircase up to my bedroom. I watched him walk over to his bed, touching it gently and eyeing it. I went across the hall and into Taehyung’s room, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and a shirt before coming back to find Seokjin laying down, eyes trying to stay open. The pair of pants he wore were ragged and I could see his legs.

“Alright, these are for you,” I whispered. “Go to sleep, we’ll talk in the morning, okay? Get some rest.” I watched as he shut his eyes, his breathing becoming slow. I sighed in relief, walking out and gently closing the door. I walked up the stairs and into my room, where Namjoon and Taehyung sat on my bed, waiting patiently for me.

“Is he okay, Y/n?” Taehyung asked, watching me change into my own pajamas. I shrugged, walking over and laying between them, exhaustion filling me. 

“No, Tae, I don’t think so,” I whispered. They both laid down, facing me as I laid on my back. “He has whip marks all over his body…. He was screaming when I went into the house….”

“What’s his name?” Namjoon asked.

“Seokjin,” I said, shutting my eyes. “I don’t know anything about him, just that he doesn’t like human men much….”

“What about hybrids?” Taehyung asked, curiously.

“Well… I don’t know…” I admitted. “We’ll find out in the morning, I guess….” Namjoon kissed my temple, curling into my side.

“Go to sleep,” Namjoon whispered, making me sigh in comfort.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” I mumbled, feeling sleep completely engulf me.

The next morning, I was in the kitchen making breakfast. It was really early, my two boys still asleep upstairs. Even though exhaustion filled my every pore, I knew I had to get up early for our newcomer. Plus, I could probably take a nap later, as I didn’t have too many duties being under the radar.

When I turned around from the stove, I jumped when I saw Seokjin sitting at the island, watching me patiently. He seemed to flinch himself, but I gave the softest smile I could, nodding my head in hello and turning back to the stove to finish the eggs.

“Morning, Seokjin,” I said, turning and dumping the eggs onto four plates. I turned the stove off, turning back and gently pushing a plate near Seokjin, who nodded in thanks. “Did you sleep well?” I asked, beginning to eat my own plate of food. He nodded, giving the smallest smile, making my heart skip at the accomplishment. “Good, I’m glad. I see you put on Tae’s clothing.” Seokjin seemed to tense up, looking at me with wide, fearful eyes. 

“Oh, don’t worry, they’re hybrids.” I paused to see his reaction, and it seemed to be much calmer. “So, hybrids are okay, right?” I questioned, making him look at me and nod. 

“Can we come in?” Taehyung whispered from the opening, frowning slightly as Seokjin turned to look at him before turning back.

“Of course. Here’s your breakfast,” I whispered, grabbing their plates and handing it to them as they came in, smiling softly at Seokjin who nodded in hello. “Tae, I hope you don’t mind, I let him borrow your clothing.”

“Sure thing,” Taehyung said, smiling largely at the Alpaca, who gave a soft smile back. Progress. “If you want, you can borrow more! Or, Y/n could take you to the Hybrid Mall.” Seokjin tensed up again, frowning and looking down.

“It may be too soon for that, honey,” I whispered, kissing his cheek before doing the same to Namjoon. “If you’d prefer, you can use my computer to look up clothing from the hybrid mall. I can do a pick up order for you, so you can still get what you like.” Seokjin seemed to flash a very small smile, nodding his head. I smiled back, nodding and beginning to eat my own breakfast.

I stared at my computer, my brow furrowed as a mixture of anger and sadness rolled through me. It’s like I couldn’t keep my emotions in line. My partner had sent me Seokjin’s file, and the more I read, the more infuriated I became.

Namjoon knocked on the door, walking into the room and shutting it. He always was way more confident than Taehyung. I looked over my computer at him, shaking my head and looking back to the file. Namjoon sat in the chair in front of me, eyeing me as his tail twitched curiously.

“They killed his entire family,” I whispered, shaking my head in disbelief. “They thought his owner was harboring hybrids and they killed him and the others.”

“I’ve heard many stories like that,” Namjoon said, his voice soothing.

“His owner was in his mid sixties and owned a fucking farm, Namjoon, he wasn’t harboring hybrids,” I snapped, raising my voice more than I wanted to. Namjoon squinted his eyes cautiously, not moving a muscle. “I’m sorry, I’m just upset….” I mumbled.

“It’s alright,” Namjoon replied, leaning forward. He reached over, gripping your clenching hand and making you look at him with soft eyes. “No one ever said this job would be easy… but I know you’re strong enough to get through the most horrible scenarios.”

“Thanks, Joonie,” I mumbled, shutting my computer and rubbing my face. “There were pictures in his file and… they were so awful.”

“What happened to him?” Namjoon asked, leaning back and furrowing his brow. “Why didn’t he get killed?”

“Alpaca’s are rare when they look as good as he does,” I mumbled, looking at him. “Most alpaca hybrids look deformed, like a genuine mix between human and animal. He’s the first I’ve seen that doesn’t have a long neck and hooves…. They probably thought they could make some money off of him.”

“I can guess what they did to him in there…” Namjoon mumbled, frowning.

“Says that he had lived on the farm since the day he was born,” I replied. “When he came to the auction, he was ornery and didn’t listen…. They…” I trailed off, shaking my head and looking down.

“I know,” Namjoon replied. “I was there once….” I looked up, frowning and reaching over, gripping his hand. “Don’t worry. He’ll be okay…. He’s safe with you.”


End file.
